


Reminders

by Alternative_approachtochronology



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maggie's past, Mentions of homophobia, Non Binary Alex Danvers, nb!alex danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternative_approachtochronology/pseuds/Alternative_approachtochronology
Summary: Alex comes home to reminders that she doesn't  know all of her girlfriend, sometimes it's sweet  other times sad





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year and a half ago for queercapwriting's Danvers week, finally got around to making an ao3 so I'm crossposting it here. I'm alternative-approachtochronology on Tumblr if you want to check me out or chat

They had been living together for nine months officially, longer if you count when the majority of Maggie’s wardrobe transitioned to Alex’s closet, and dating for a bit over a year and a half, when Alex was given a reminder that they did not know their girlfriend as well as they could.

This wasn’t the first time such a reminder came. Usually it was a sweet surprise, coming home to find Maggie dancing in her underwear and one of Alex’s flannel, a bit baggier on her smaller frame than on them, to some latin pop that was pumped from the sound system on Alex’s TV. Sometimes the sweet surprise was literal, Alex would wake to the smell of baking. They would pad barefoot into the kitchen to find Maggie, face speckled with flour, in the middle of baking a tiramisu for game night at Kara’s that evening. Maggie had simply shrugged off Alex’s surprise saying “My grandmother used to bake a lot,” and “Everyone else has brought their favorites, I figured it was time to share mine. Show my new family my chops.” The sentiment had swelled Alex’s heart, and they pulled her in to show her just how much they appreciated Maggie accepting their family as hers.

This reminder was not as pleasant. Alex came home from their late shift at the DEO with takeout from Maggie’s favorite Thai place to find her curled up on the bed with the comforter wrapped tightly around her body. Alex gently placed the takeout on the counter and walked over to the bed.

“Hey,” They said, as they kneeled on the other side of the bed. They reached out to touch Maggie’s back only to have her curl further into herself. They retracted their hand, left it hovering over her back as they continue, “Do you want to talk?”

Maggie shook her head in response, not giving any more indication of what was wrong.

“Do you want to cuddle?” They tried, opening their arms as they settled into more of a half seated, half laying position at the head of the bed.

Maggie shook her head again, staying still for a moment before she rolled over to face Alex.

“I’m right here if you need me,” They said as they dropped their arms, leaving their position open to cuddles if their girlfriend changed her mind.

A few moments pass before Maggie takes Alex up on their offer, scooching over to rest her head on their stomach and wrap her arms around their waist. Alex began to run their fingers through Maggie’s hair as they lay together, Maggie leaning into the touch when Alex lightly scratched their nails at the base of her neck, in a way they know she finds calming. Alex makes sure to keep their breathing deep and even, to give Maggie an anchor to base her own breathing off of.

The couple sat like this for a few minutes before Maggie shifted higher. Her head came to rest on her partner’s shoulder, the arms around their waist tightening as Maggie pulled them into a tight hug.

Alex brought their arms around Maggie in response, returning the hug in earnest, before they loosened their grip, arms still around Maggie, and began to rub their thumb back and forth over her spine. Maggie turns her head towards Alex’s neck and muttered, almost imperceptibly, “It was my dad’s birthday today.”

“Oh,” Is all Alex can say in response. Maggie told them that she got kicked out, told them that her parents couldn’t handle her being queer, but she never told them much else, saying the past was the past, she couldn’t change it and neither could they. It was their new family that mattered now.

“Yeah,” She said as she turned on her back a bit more, rolling half off of Alex in the process. “It’s been fifteen years since I was home, fifteen. Imagine that” Her voice was laced with sadness and incredulity as she spoke. “They haven’t tried to contact me in twelve.” She picked up Alex’s hand and began to absentmindedly play with their fingers. “Mom messaged me, apparently she found my Facebook. I got a new one after I moved out of Blue Springs, not friends with anyone from there, not even my aunt. I have my aunt’s phone number though, to keep in touch. I have no clue how she found me” She paused, swallowing hard and closing her eyes tightly before she continued, “Mom messaged me, to say they miss me, to say she’s sorry I’m missing my father’s birthday again this year, to say she’s sorry that my ‘life choices’ are keeping us apart, to say she’s sorry to see that I haven’t decided to change who I am.” Her voice broke on the last part. 

“Oh babe,” Alex said, pulling her closer and down as they shifted into a laying position, Alex enveloping Maggie in their arms. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Maggie inhaled deeply and wracked out a sob, curling her head into Alex’s chest. She sniffled and continued, voice a bit more broken, “I like who I am you know? I’m so fucking proud of who I am, who I love, what I’ve done. But it’s days like these, days when I think of them, or something reminds me of them, and it just feels so much like it’s my goddamn fault that I don’t get to have a family.”

“Hey, hey, hey, none of that now,” Alex shushed softly and began to stroke Maggie’s hair. “This is on them. You do deserve to be proud, because you babe, are so amazing, and loving, and kind. They? They don’t deserve that, that love, that smile, that life. They don’t get that because they decided that their hate was more important than their love. You don’t need that, or them.” They pulled back a bit, taking Maggie’s chin in their hand and tilting her head so that they were making eye contact, Maggie’s eyes watery and red. “As for a family, you made your own right here. Me, Kara, J’onn, James, Winn, Lena, Lucy, they all love you, we all love you so much because you are so magnificent, and you have so much to give. And even outside of the superfriends, there’s your partner, his wife, the guys at the bar, they all care about you Maggie. You’d have to be a fool not to.” They finished their statement with a gentle kiss to Maggie’s forehead.

Maggie returned the kiss with a kiss to Alex’s collarbone before moving to their lips to give them a peck. She pulled back but remained an inch from their face and whispered, “I love you so much, and I am so grateful that we found each other, I’m so proud of you, loving you.”

“I love you too,” they said before they leaned up for another peck, “I’m so grateful for you too,” another, “I am so proud to love you, to call you my girlfriend.” The following kiss is much deeper than a peck. Maggie rolled on top of Alex, straddling their thighs as they kissed, her hips rolling of their own accord. This caused Alex to reach their hands under Maggie’s shirt and grip the muscles of her back, feeling the way they flexed as the two moved together. The kiss stays there though, not going any further, not tonight. They kissed and cuddled for a while longer, Thai food long forgotten until Maggie’s stomach rumbled, causing Alex to chuckle as they pull back.

“I almost forgot, I got us some dinner on my way home. That Thai place you like.” They awkwardly maneuvered themselves out from their position underneath Maggie, taking her hand in theirs as they led her to the counter.

Maggie allowed herself to be led, taking in the sight of her person, her love, her partner. She nodded absentmindedly as Alex says something about the food needing to be reheated. She let herself be pulled onto a stool, pulling Alex into a quick kiss, whispering “I love you,” against their lips before she let them go to fix dinner. As she watched her partner work around the kitchen, pulling plates from the cabinets and forks from a drawer she thought that if this is what family could be, what forever could be, she’d take it in a heartbeat over the heartbreak she left in Nebraska.


End file.
